Broken Angel
by Evilvampirebunny
Summary: Isaribi goes to the Hidden Leaf with Naruto. Both have feelings for each other. People of the village notice the difference in Naruto when he is with Isaribi, and when she falls into a coma after a dangerous surgery attempt at returning herself to how she once was, many worry about what will become of Naruto is she doesn't regain consciousness.


Review please, it would be greatly appreciated :3

* * *

"This is it, Isaribi, the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto exclaimed as he, Shino, Ino, Anko, and Isaribi drew near to the village. All along the journey back he had been telling Isaribi about how much she would enjoy the village, and even though they too loved their home just as much as Naruto, the constant chatter about the village was getting on the other's last nerves. Isaribi enjoyed it, unlike the others. She loved the way Naruto enjoyed the little things, and she could see how proud he was of his home, and she was grateful that he had found a place in the world to call home.

Like her, he was a monster. It warmed her heart knowing at least one of them belonged. Naruto though, seemed convinced she too would belong. Although she wasn't convinced, she tried to keep an open mind.

When the four of them entered through the gates of the village Isaribi put her head down, staring at her feet as she went, following Naruto and the others. She was used to trying to hide when she was around other people, so it was just a natural reaction. After so long of being mocked, and harassed by others, she was nervous. Would these people be the same? Would they see the monster she really was? Or could it be that they too were as wonderful as Naruto? No, they couldn't be. After all, Naruto was like her. He too had been an outcast, he had been mocked, and he knew what it was like to be alone, to be hated, and to feel like a monster. He knew how she felt. He could understand her. This was why she would never let him be hurt. She would do anything in her power to protect him.

"Naruto!" Isaribi looked up, hearing the feminine voice yell out Naruto's name. She briefly wondered who this pink haired girl was to him, but when she saw the lovesick look on Naruto's face as he gazed upon the girl, she knew. Naruto had feelings for the girl.

A strange feeling began in Isaribi's chest, she was unsure of what it was, and she briefly considered mentioning it to Naruto, maybe he would be able to help her, she then realized he was busy with the newcomer. Shockingly, the others who had been with her and Naruto had slipped away without her even noticing. Since Naruto was otherwise occupied, she too slipped away.

Timidly, she went to a friendly looking face of an old man and questioned where she should go to see the one they called the Hokage. He was helpful enough and she was soon on her way again.

This Hokage Naruto had mentioned, would she really be of help? With all her heart she hoped the Hokage could. From the way Naruto had spoken of her, he seemed to hold a great fear, and respect for her. Who could this woman be? If Naruto feared her, then what was she like?

Isaribi was more than nervous, but she wanted to be normal. Naruto had shown her that the path she had been taking was wrong, and helped her set things straight, but she still wanted to be normal. Even if in her heart, she wasn't a monster, on the outside, she still was, and no one besides Naruto could understand that here. In this peaceful, little village, they too judged, just like back in the place she had once called home.

As Isaribi arrived to the building she had been directed to she found herself growing even more nervous, she felt small, insignificant. If this was how she felt even before meeting this Hokage woman, she couldn't imagine how she would feel when standing in the same room as this woman who had the respect of Naruto.

Taking a deep breath, she muttered to herself, "some monster you are. You're just a coward. Get a hold of yourself already." A few people came in and out of the building as she stood there, some gave her stares, a few stopped, trying to inconspicuously watch her as they spoke with others about her, their whispers reached her ears. They were curious, but she just tried to pretend they weren't there. She needed to go in. She couldn't show fear. She couldn't be a coward.

"Isaribi!" She gasped, looking behind her as she heard the voice of Naruto yelling her name. She had seen him, but she was pretty sure he hadn't seen her, which she was thankful for. Seeing Naruto gave her the courage she needed, if she was going to protect him she couldn't be so cowardly, she needed to face things, to be strong as he was, so she went in. When she asked, people were kind and informed her of where to go, and then finally after getting lost again, she simply asked someone to lead her there.

Thankfully, they told her they had the time. Together the two, Isaribi and Shikamaru stopped in front of a large door. "The Hokage's office." The boy stated to her, before turning and lazily walking off, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Wait, what's your name?" Isaribi called out questioningly, before he could get too far.

The boy turned, a bored expression on his face, "Shikamaru, why?" Isaribi looked down timidly again. "Nothing, I just wanted to know who I was going to thank." She paused, then continued, "So thank you for your help, Shikamaru." Shikamaru's cheeks reddened and he said quickly, "Uh, it was nothing, my pleasure." Before turning, and making his way down the long hallway they had just come through. Isaribi laughed quietly at his reaction, it reminded her of Naruto. She wasn't sure why though, because Naruto would have stayed and seen how many more compliments he could get, no matter how humble he wanted to try and act.

He loved the acknowledgement. He wanted someone to simply admire him, and just tell him he had done well. She understood though. She too had always yearned to be acknowledged, and admired. Not hated, and feared. It seemed her thoughts always went back to what a monster she was. Maybe it was because part of her would never change. Part of her heart was too damaged, and she would always be a monster, no matter what she did to try to be better.

Isaribi again realized she was just standing around, lost in her thoughts, thankfully this time no one was around to see it. She squared her shoulders, and a determined look came over her face as she marched forward, putting her fist to the door and knocked. Not waiting to be invited in, she opened the door, walking in, for once not hiding. She would face this Hokage with her head held high. She would make Naruto proud. She would show no fear.

As she had entered, Isaribi had closed her eyes, hoping this would help her to be brave, but when she finally looked at the people in the room, she was slightly shocked at what she found. Wasn't the Hokage supposed to be here? Naruto had called her, a scary, old lady she remembered. But all she found in this room were young curious looking people. None old. None scary.

In the room there were two women, and a man. The man had silvery hair, and his face was covered in a mask. The first woman was a tiny black haired girl, and in her arms she held a pig. Strange, but Isaribi didn't dwell. Her eyes moved on to the other, a tall, slim, blonde woman.

Isaribi's confidence was disappearing, and she said, in a soft hesitant voice, "I'm sorry. I was searching for the Hokage. I was told she would be in here... Could any of you help me? Again, I'm terribly sorry for barging in, but the matter I need to discuss with the Hokage is important – well in my eyes it is. I was told by Naruto Uzumaki that she could help me with my problem."

Strange looks crossed the three's faces, then the blonde woman's eyes twitched, and she questioned in a scary voice, "Naruto sent you?" Not knowing how to react, Isaribi simply nodded.

Then, to the shock of Isaribi, the blonde woman exploded – well not literally, but that was the best way to describe it.

"What is that little squirt up to? What does he think he is doing? Sending me every person he meets with a sob story, expecting me to do something?" Isaribi had tried to be brave, she had tried to be like Naruto, but the blonde woman reminded her too much of one of the many who had hated her back on the Island. She found herself nervously fidgeting with her hands, and when the blonde woman turned her attention to Isaribi she let out a terrified yell, and stumbled backwards, falling as she did. She sat there, stunned, terrified of what the woman was going to do.

Isaribi was panicking. What had she done wrong? She stopped listening to the words the woman said, and she found herself reliving her worse memories. The Islanders attacking her, threatening her, wishing death upon her. She had been so scared, but she had always just taken it, waiting until she was alone before she broke down in tears and let it all out. This time though, the terror took over and she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as she whispered to herself, "it'll be over soon."

Her eyes closed, and she flinched when she felt hands on her, shaking her, and she heard voices but she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. That is until she heard the voice of Naruto. "Isaribi!" His voice was filled with panic, and fear. Unlike anyone else, he cared for her, and she was somewhat comforted already, but she was still afraid.

"Get away from her." Naruto's voice calmly stated. Gratefully the hands touching Isaribi finally let go, they stopped shaking her, they stopped speaking to her, and she heard a confused murmur, from the people in the room, how many were there now? To begin with there had been three, but there had to be more now, judging from the footsteps that were heard as people backed away. Isaribi tried to count them, judge how many were in the room, but she couldn't. Her eyes remained closed, and she lost focus.

"Naruto..." She whimpered out, and Naruto's voice, brokenly responded, "Isaribi?" He was closer now, she could tell, right beside her, in fact. She opened her eyes, seeing his face in front of hers, and she quickly launched herself into his arms, seeking comfort from him. Naruto's response was slow, but he finally wrapped his arms around the girl clinging to him. She felt like a small child, clinging in terror to a parent, but Isaribi's feelings for Naruto weren't that of family.

She hid her face against in Naruto's chest at first, but after a moment she realized her mistake. If she was to protect Naruto she couldn't let herself become immobilized with terror ever again. She needed to be quick on her feet, resourceful, brave, and powerful like Naruto. She put her head up some, taking a look round the room, assessing the others standing around her and Naruto.

Shock and curiosity was what she saw on most of their faces. Maybe they weren't dangerous. Maybe they weren't going to hurt her. Or it could be a trick; Naruto though trusted them obviously, because he had let his guard down. He simply seemed angry with them. And it was Isaribi's fault. She was causing problems already. Everywhere she went, she ruined things. She was weak. She was a curse. She was a monster. Bad things came when she was around.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Naruto pulled back from her grip, holding her at arm's length as he stared into her eyes, saying fiercely, "You are not a monster. Forget what the islanders did to you. They are the past. Me and this village are your future. Here we are a family, and I will always be by your side. That's a promise. And I always keep my promise." For a moment, Isaribi got lost in his big blue eyes, forgetting that others watched them, all she saw was the smile on his face and the dedication in his eyes.

Isaribi's Naruto focused bubble popped as the sound of the blonde woman's voice from before said, "Well, this is touching and all, but I'd like to know what she's doing here." Isaribi watched as anger overcame Naruto's features again, and he let go of Isaribi, turning to face the blonde woman, yelling out, "Listen here you old bat, you have no idea what this girl has gone through! So you just wait until she is calmed down before you start demanding answers! And if you insist on saying something, then you better get to apologizing to her! You terrified Isaribi!" Naruto's voice changed then, it got quieter, sadder, "after everything she endured, she deserves kindness..." He turned back to Isaribi, and gave her an apologetic smile, "sorry for the yelling." He then stood up, and offered a hand to her, without hesitating she took it, letting him help her to her feet. She stayed close to him, watching the people in the room cautiously.

"Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Kakashi, you may go." The terrifying blonde woman stated, not even sparing the others in the room a glance. The woman, and the bearded man immediately left, but the one with the scar, and the one with the mask, hung back, throwing questioning looks at the blonde, "You sure? Maybe we should stick around? Isaribi is someone you already learned about. Anko informed you already of the danger she is, remember?" The masked one spoke, he seemed relaxed even though he was speaking of the danger Isaribi may be. She found herself offended by the way they spoke of her, after so long of never letting the words of others get to her; the walls she had built around herself were crumbling. Soon there would be nothing left but dust.

But they were wrong. She was right to be bothered by their words, because she wasn't dangerous. She wouldn't hurt anyone. This was Naruto's home; she couldn't do any damage here. And she simply didn't want to.

"Very well then, Kakashi, you and Iruka may stay." There was a pause after the blonde spoke, and she then returned her attention to where Naruto stood protectively, with Isaribi cowering behind him. "Isaribi." The blonde woman called her name. Isaribi looked up at her, giving her full attention, she didn't wish to anger the woman again. She was grateful for Naruto defending her though. He was her savior. He had rescued her from the path to becoming a monster on the inside.

Isaribi was forever in debt to Naruto.

"Lady Tsunades," the tiny black haired girl, who had been quiet up until then, stepped toward the blond, "perhaps we should speak with Isaribi. After all, Anko said herself we would be surprised by her when we met. And we should probably inform her of who you are. The girl seems clueless. You terribly frightened her; perhaps a bit more patience with her would be helpful. And we have yet to speak with Naruto about why he sent her to you."

Isaribi, and Naruto had been quiet, simply watching the exchange of the two women, and Isaribi now realized what was going on, who these women were. The blonde was the Hokage Naruto had spoken of. And the black haired girl was her advisor of some sort. She was instantly more afraid, this woman was the Hokage.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lady Hokage! I had no idea you were who I was looking for! Forgive me!" Isaribi exclaimed, becoming panicky again. A guilty look crossed the Hokage's face, and she shook her head, saying quickly, "It's fine, don't worry. I've been a bit short tempered lately, I'm sorry for losing my cool. Naruto just has a way of getting to me, like no one else can." Isaribi giggled at the woman's words, forgetting her earlier feelings of fear, and she said agreeing, "Yeah, he's special like that."

"Uh, not exactly what I meant." The Hokage said, and Naruto's cheeks were a bright red, Isaribi noted. Had she caused that?

"Anyway, on to business, Naruto, what is she doing here?" Isaribi opened her mouth to speak, feeling a bit bothered that she again was being disregarded, but from a look Naruto gave her over his shoulder, she let it slide.

"Orochimaru and his goons are even more twisted than we originally thought. He was kidnapping innocent islanders and doing tests on them. Isaribi was one of the islanders that was taken. She was important to their research so they didn't kill her. They tricked Isaribi into helping them attack ships, by promising to change her back to how she was."

"What do you mean, how she was? What's wrong with her?" The Hokage questioned warily. Naruto shut his eyes, a sad look coming over his face again.

"Isaribi?" He questioned. She knew instantly, without hesitating she reached up, removing the band aids. Revealing to the Hokage, her advisor, and the two other ninja in the room, what she looked like.


End file.
